rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Shut Up and Drive (song)
"Shut Up and Drive" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). Released as album's second single, the song was solicited to the US radios on June 12, 2007 and was physically released on August 27, 2007, in the UK. It was written by Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers, Bernard Sumner, Peter Hook, Stephen Morris and Gillian Gilbert, while the production was handled by Sturken and Rogers. "Shut Up and Drive" is a pop rock, R&B and New Wave song, which heavily incorporates the 1970s and 1980s musical styles. Lyrically, it contains multiple references to cars and car parts including the 57' Cadillac. "Shut Up and Drive" was received with mixed reviews from music critics, who labeled its lyrics as fluffy and goofy. The song peaked at number 15 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and at number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart. On the UK Singles Chart, it reached number five, becoming Rihanna's fifth top-five single. "Shut Up and Drive" peaked within the top 10 in nine other countries, including in Australia, Canada, Germany and Italy. Its accompanying music video was directed by Anthony Mandler and was shot in Prague, Czech Republic. It features Rihanna in a makeshift junkyard. The song was a part of the set list on her three major world tours. Music Video Main article: Shut Up and Drive (music video) Lyrics 1 I've been looking for a driver who's qualified So if you think that you're the one step into my ride I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine With a sunroof top and a gangster lean Bridge So if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Chorus Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean Got a ride that smoother than a limosine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) 2 I got class like a 57 cadillac Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back You look like you can handle whats under my hood You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would Bridge So if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Chorus Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean Got a ride that smoother than a limosine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it) Don't Stop It's a sure shot Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry I ain't even worried So step inside and ride (ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...) Bridge So if you feel me let me know, know, know Come on now what you waiting for, for, for My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Chorus Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean Got a ride that smoother than a limosine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Category:Songs Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Songs Category:Singles Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Singles